Growing Up
by IrishGirl91
Summary: Sequel to Some Things Are Best Left In Cyberspace....In this story Edward's past as a jack the lad and ladies man comes back to haunt him and threathens his relationship with Bella. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**I couldn't leave you too long without doing an update because I just feel bad lol. Even though I have been snowed under with school work (like the second day back was a Friday I got ten hours worth of homework :( my teachers are just too cruel lol).**_

_**And thanks to everyone who wished my mate to get better soon, he's doing grand now :).**_

_**I would like to point out that this sequel is not going to be as long as 'some things are best left in cyberspace'; so expect the chapters to be shorter :P.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(.**_

_**Chapter One – The Debs Part One**_

"Alice! I need help getting this damn dress on!" I yelled down the hallway. I wasn't quite sure where Alice actually was; but my guess was that she hadn't strayed to far from my bedroom.

Tonight was the night that everybody in sixth year looked forward to; it was my debs. Tonight was the night when I would see everybody in my year for the last time ever. I was quite upset to be leaving some people behind; but on the other hand life goes on right?. I should really be quite emotional about this all but I'm not; I know that I will keep in contact with everybody that I need to so its not like I will never see any of them again.

As expected Alice had spent the whole day fixing me up. I had explained to her a million times that under no circumstances did I want a fuss; but let me tell you now, that pixie does not listen to one word that comes out of my mouth. Not only did she buy me my dress, she also payed hundreds for my accessories, booked me into some salon to get my fake tan done, brought fake nails to put on me and organised a big party at the house for Edward and I leaving.

I was now all "pretty" and ready to go; if only I could get my dress on now. Alice appeared in the doorway a second later.

"Bella, breathe" she soothed; I admit that I was getting a little bit stressed.

"But what if I trip up? What if the boogie bus doesn't come? What if Edward loses our tickets?? Alice there's so much that could go wrong that it's not even believable!" I exclaimed and she just looked at me; I could see the amusement in her face.

"Look you will not trip up, I gave you such a small heel and your dress is altered so that it is nearly impossible to trip up. The boogie bus will show up; I was on the phone to the driver ten minutes ago and he should be here in a half hour. Edward has a zip pocket on the inside of his jacket so he will definitely not lose the tickets. Now calm down, I have everything sorted" she explained as she did up the zip on the side of my dress. I did calm down a bit then, maybe I was over-reacting just a tiny bit.

"Now you can finally look in the mirror" Alice smiled as she glided over to the mirror and removed the piece of cloth she had put there earlier in the day. Alice was set on my not seeing how I looked until everything was done, something about getting the full effect at once. I can't really say that I agree but I was so not going to fight with Alice over it. So this morning she went to every mirror in the house and covered them ALL up; just so I couldn't see myself. Bit over the top if you ask me; but I suppose this was Alice.

I slowly made my way over to the mirror the "get the full effect". I looked in the mirror and the person staring back really didn't look like me at all. She stood a few inches taller than me, she was tanned, had a great figure, was wearing a beautiful dress and had her hair done in the most elegant up-style I think I have seen in my life. I moved my arm up; just to make sure that it was actually me in the mirror. The left arm in the mirror lifted to confirm that it was actually me.

I was wearing a halterneck aubergine dress. It was very fitted up the top and just flowed out a bit once it got to the hips. The top half had a little bit of a beaded design but nothing over the top; it was simple and I loved it. I had always been a pale girl, its just the way that I was and always will be. But stood in front of me was a girl that looked like she was out sunbathing everyday of her life; I had a nice glow off me. As for my hair it was up in a bun at the top of my head with some clips in it; there was a few strands of hair that came out of the bun to give it a kind of messy look. As much as Alice had been so annoying all day I would go through everything ten times over to get this result.

"So??" she asked as she bounced up and down on the spot.

"Alice its beautiful" I whispered still shocked at the woman in the mirror.

"I am pretty good aren't I?" she laughed to herself.

"Only brilliant!!" I screamed and jumped on her to hug her; I am actually quite surprised that she didn't fall over with my weight.

"Well what can I say?" she was so modest!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" was all I kept saying to her; she just stood there laughing at me.

After a few minutes of me just saying thank you to Alice for what she had done I heard a little knock on my bedroom door.

"If that's you Edward I swear you won't make it to the debs tonight!" Alice threatened and I just burst out laughing. For someone so small she could sure sound intimidating at times; I found it quite funny.

"It's Carlisle, can I come in?" his voice came through the door.

"If you must" Alice sighed. The door slowly creaked open and Carlisle made his way up to where Alice and I were standing near the mirror. I could tell as soon as he seen me he was a bit taken aback by how I looked; who could blame him? I didn't look like plain Isabella Swan, for once I actually looked like a proper woman.

"You look gorgeous" he smiled as he came nearer; I just blushed. If everybody was going to compliment me tonight I am going to spend most my night looking like a tomato.

"Alice can I just have a minute with Bella if you wouldn't mind?" Alice got the hint.

"I have to go and greet everybody downstairs anyway" she smiled as she bounced out of the room. Carlisle sat down on my bed facing me and I walked over to him.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" I asked once I was stood in front of him.

"Yeah. I just wanted to say to you that I know how much you wish your father was here tonight and I know that I will never take his place; and trust me Bella I will never even try and do that. But I want you to know that I knew your father very well and I know for a fact that he would be so proud of you. I have never had the chance to talk to you about any of this but I know that your father is looking down at you right now and smiling. You couldn't of done any better in you Leaving Cert and now you are going to go and live your dream; there is nothing more that any parent could ask for" I hadn't realised before but my eyes had actually started watering whilst Carlisle had been talking.

"You think so?" I asked with a small smile, I loved talking to people about my dad.

"I know so" he smiled warmly at me as he got up and hugged me.

"Thank you. Not just for that but for everything. You really didn't have to take me in Carlisle; you barely knew me anymore yet you still opened me with open arms. I know that you will never be able to replace my father but I still respect you so so much" I whispered as he hugged me tightly.

"It's my pleasure Bella. There was always something missing in Edward's life after you two stopped talking and nothing could ever seem to fill it. He was so moody and down in himself that none of us thought he would ever go back to how he used to be. But Bella you changed that; you brought back the old Edward and nothing we could ever do for you would repay you for that"

I smiled at this. I had been told before that I had changed Edward back to who he was before he started acting the prick; but I never got bored of hearing it.

"Now go down them stairs and give Edward the shock of his life" he laughed as the hug ended.

As much as I hate to admit it Edward was my life now; if I ever lost him I really don't know what I would do. But I was happy to know that Edward also felt this way about me. In a way we both relied on each other and we liked it that way.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the room and towards the stairs where my Edward would stand at the bottom waiting for me....

_**I really didn't want to leave it here but I feel that this will be way to long a chapter if I do the whole debs in one chapter so I had to split it somewhere and here seemed best :D.**_

_**Anyways please review, if I don't get a lot of reviews I don't think I will continue because there's no point in writing the story if people aren't reading it.**_

_**xxxxx**_


	2. Author's Note On Debs

_**Just to clear up what a debs is....**_

_**In Ireland we go to secondary school for 5/6 years. Once our last year is over and we have done our leaving cert we go to our debs. Its basically where all the girls get completely dressed up and the guys wear tuxes/suits. You go to a hotel that has been booked to hold the debs. When you get there some photographers form local newspapers will b there taking pictures. Then you go find your friends and all sit down for a meal. After the meal there is a huge disco. It lasts right through the night and you get breakfast the next morning before you leave. There is a buses organised then to bring everyone back to the town that the school is in. People usually get home about 8-9 in the morning.**_

_**Hope that helped :D.**_

_**xxxx**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Alright I am doing this chapter by chapter. I know what is going to happen I'm just not sure about when I want it to happen. But I'm open to suggestions from anyone :D.**_

_**Anyway the reason I haven't gone ahead is because besides the fact I don't really have the time I'm not too sure whether or not people like it. If I figure out people don't like it I will no longer write it because it would kind of be a wast of time lol.**_

_**Anyway enjoy :D.**_

_**Ohhh remember Bella and Edward are now 18 and so they are legally allowed drink in Ireland.**_

_**Chapter Two – Debs Part Two**_

As I reached the top of the stairs I took a look down. Standing waiting for me at the bottom was Edward. To be honest with you, if I wasn't so clumsy I would have ran down the stairs to him. Alice had told me to try and be elegant (yea, has she seen me??) so I just smiled at Edward before trying my best to walk down the stairs gracefully.

When I had finally reached the bottom step Edward held his hand out to me to help me down the last one.

"You look gorgeous" he smiled as he hugged me tightly; even now I still got butterflies when he did that.

"Thanks....where is everyone??" I had only now realised that there was only Edward and I in the hallway.

"Ahh Alice made sure that nobody, with the exception of Carlisle and I, got to see you before you made your big entrance" he laughed lightly.

Oh great, now I had to make a big entrance in front of all the family and friends..this was going to be fun. Edward seemed to sense my worry.

"Don't worry, you will be fine. I will be right beside you" he assured me as he put his hand on the small of my back and led me to the door that led to the kitchen. I didn't know what to say or do so I kind of just stayed quietly by Edward's side.

"Oh before I forget..." Edward trailed off just before we left the door. He then reached towards the little table on the right. Where I now saw the coursage was sat.

"It's gorgeous!" I announced as soon as I laid eyes on it.

"You didn't even mention how I look in this penguin suit yet you tell me the coursage is gorgeous" he laughed. I felt kind of bad because I didn't say anything about how handsome he looked in what he called a 'penguin suit', must be nerves or something.

"You look amazing" I assured him as he slid the coursage onto my wrist. He just smiled at me before he opened the kitchen door. Inside I could hear the noise level in the room drop completely as we entered. All eyes in the room were on us, well namely on me.

"Oh Bella you look stunning!!" Esme exclaimed as she made her way over to me and hugged me.

Everyone else in the room kind of had the same reaction as Esme; lets say I got a lot of hugs. After a few minutes Carlisle announced to everyone that it was time for photo's to be taken out the back.

"Everyone outside now!" he shouted above all the noise. One by one everyone filed out to the big back garden. We were quite lucky that the weather was good; Ireland isn't exactly known for its good weather.

I was ushered to the gazebo which was where Carlisle thought it would be best to take the pictures.

"Right, I'm going to take pictures of Bella and Edward first, everyone else can get their pictures taken with whoever they want after" Carlisle instructed everyone, they all just nodded.

Edward and I stood posing for pictures for what felt like hours but in reality was probably only about 10 minutes. We had stood with us just smiling, with us facing each other, with him hugging me from behind, with me laying my head on his shoulder, it was basically any pose you could think of.

Then it was the family's turn to get into pictures. Everyone took their turn in getting into pictures with Edward and I; my jaw was so sore from smiling by the end of it.

After the whole photo thing was finished everybody just sat around relaxing and having a laugh for a while. I made my way into the kitchen to get myself a drink. I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist as I made my way over to the table with the drinks on it.

"Does your jaw hurt as much as mine?" he whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Just a little" I replied as I pored myself out a vodka and coke.

"Seriously though Bells, you look so amazing tonight. I'm the luckiest guy ever!" he whispered in my ear. I felt a blush tinge my cheeks slightly.

"Thanks" I whispered not wanting to ruin the moment. I took a sip of my drink as Edward made his way to stand in front of me. He was just leaning down to kiss me when somebody totally ruined the moment.

"The boogie bus is here!!" someone shouted from the what I can only presume was the sitting room.

"Damn" I whispered, Edward just laughed.

"You can have it later" was all he said before he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the front of the house. I put my drink on the little table outside the kicthen door, it wouldn't look too good if I went out of the house with a drink in my hand.

When I got outside I was completely amazed. I had been told by people before that the boogie bus was amazing but it really was just something you had to see to believe. It was like a big school bus expect it was half pink and half black and written across the side was 'Boogie Bus' in big letters. I could hear the music blaring from inside it even from the door.

Everyone was having a look inside so Edward and I were nearly the last people to look in it; it was probably just aswell we were the first pick up.

Inside was even better than the outside. You went in through the middle set of doors and on your left there was a row of seats each side of the bus, every second seat was black and every second seat was yellow, then right in front of you was a bar with its own barman and a jukebox, to the right there was a big dancefloor with seats along the back of the bus. There was also a cage to the right as you went in **(AN I don't know why but there is one lol this is actually a boogie bus that I have seen). **There was a big smoke machine and lasers going everywhere; it was absolutely amazing! It was a disco on wheels.

"C'mon, we have to get a few photo's outside the bus" Edward informed me as he led me out of the bus. I posed for the photos for a minute or so; then ran back onto the bus with Edward in close pursuit.

We had a few stops to make to pick up a few other couples for the bus; but before long we were on our way to the hotel. Edward and I were up dancing most of the way to the hotel; I am not the best dancer in the world but sure who cares??. We were nearing the hotel when I sat down with a vodka and redbull that I had just gotten from the barman, Edward sat down beside me.

"You know I can't believe it's over, after tonight we never have to see anyone again" I suppose that was true, all the bitches and the jocks and the nerds and the emo's would now only be a distant memory now.

"Yea, but that's not something I am going to complain about" I laughed as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I love you" he said as he kissed me hair.

"I love you too" I smiled as I lifted my head up and kissed his lips lightly. He just smiled at me.

Before too long we had reached the hotel. Time for more pictures now!!

We got a few pictures taken with the local newspapers, I think it would be nice to have them so I agreed to get them take. We then made our way into the huge hall to get seated for dinner.

The rest of the night passed in a complete blur, I couldn't even tell you what happened. Tanya, an ex of Edward's, looked like she had put on weight but then again it could have been the fact that she was wearing a dress like two sizes too small for her! I don't normally bitch but it was Tanya, so I thought it was justified.

Nothing more happened that night, Edward and I danced for the most of it. He insisted on buying all my drinks for me, I spent nothing that night!

School is now officially over. It's now the start of mine and Edward's life together.

_**I know that I skimmed over the actually grad part but I didn't feel there was any need to go into major details because this isn't an important chapter really. It's just a bit of fluff between Edward and Bella, I don't do it often so I decided sure why not do it now.**_

_**Anyway review, if I don't get reviews I don't know what you guys think of it so I kind of presume that you don't like it lol.**_

_**xxxx**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**I'm still not getting a great response to this story but for now I am going to continue for the people that are reading it :).**_

_**I just want to say no Tanya is not going to turn up pregnant in it...that would have been a bit too obvious for my liking lol.**_

_**Remember; always Bella's POV unless otherwise stated.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

_**Chapter Three – Getting Ready For College**_

Well the Debs was a few weeks ago now. Not a lot has really happened since it if I'm honest. However Edward and I managed to find an apartment near to the college so we are happy about that.

I rolled over and squinted my eyes towards the red digits on my alarm clock. Ten in the morning; I suppose it wasn't too bad. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and walked in a zombie-like state into the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, washed my hands and face and made my way back into my bedroom. I was due to be at Edward's house to help him pack at half ten. I had packed all of my things up yesterday and so, being the good girlfriend that I am, I offered to go over to Edward's house and help him pack up his stuff.

After I was fully satisfied that I was presentable enough to leave the house I hopped in my car and drove to Edward's house. As I pulled into the driveway I seen Edward and Alice out on sunloungers in the garden. I parked up my car in front of the garage and get out.

"Hey guys" I smiled as I approached them. Alice just nodded to acknowledge whilst Edward got up and hugged me.

"Ready to start packing?" I asked, he gave me his puppy dog eyes; that wasn't a good sign.

"I wanna stay out here" he pouted, I just had to laugh at his immaturity.

"Well I'm not doing your packing by myself so get your butt upstairs now " I laughed.

After a little bit of persuasion Edward eventually agreed that the sooner we got the packing done the more time he would have with me this afternoon. So we both made our way up to his bedroom. I have to say for a guy's room Edward's was actually quite clean so it shouldn't really take that long to pack up what he needs.

"Right, you start by sorting out what clothes you want to bring and I will sort out everything else" I ordered him as soon as we had entered his room.

"You know, you're kind of sexy when you're being bossy" he smirked, I hit him lightly on the shoulder and he just laughed.

As expected it really didn't take us long at all to pack up his stuff. We were finished just after midday.

"Can we go sunbathing now?" Edward whined as I sealed up the last box.

"If we must" I laughed as he literally ran out of the room and down the stairs. I presumed that he had gone to where he was earlier so I just followed him down.

When I had gotten out to the front garden I noticed that neither Alice nor Edward were out there; maybe they had gone out the back. I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen and out through the double-doors that led to the garden. As suspected they were out there.

I grabbed a chair that was at the wooden garden table and just relaxed for a while. I couldn't believe how everything had happened so fast between Edward and I. I know that a lot of people seem to think that I shouldn't of let him off so easily but they don't know Edward the way I do so I really don't see what gives them the right to comment on it.

As much as Edward and I had stayed over at each others houses before we had never spent more than four or five nights consecutively together; so moving in together was a huge step for us. But I felt that we were definitely ready to make that step together; our pasts were completely behind us and our future together was ahead of us.

I never really asked Edward about what he had done in secondary school before my dad died. I suppose that was a part of his past that I didn't really want to know about.

We must have been relaxing in the garden about ten minutes before I had decided that I needed a drink and a snack; as I had skipped breakfast this morning. I got up off the seat and made my way in between where Alice was sitting reading a magazine and Edward was sitting with his eyes closed.

"Anybody want a drink or snack?"

"A water please" Alice momentarily turned away from the magazine to smile at me. I had no doubt in my mind that it was a fashion magazine she was reading; but I couldn't be bothered to look.

"Edward?" I asked tilting my head towards him.

"Hmmm, orange juice from the fridge" he said as he turned towards me and lightly pecked my cheek.

Edward and I were not one for major public displays of affection. Mainly because I just got embarrassed by them. So we kind of kept everything until we were together in either his room or mine. Alice found it a bit weird as her and Jasper were all for public displays of affection, each to their own I say.

I made my way into the kitchen and was just opening the fridge door when the doorbell rang; maybe Alice had invited Jasper over for the afternoon.

"I got it!" I shouted out into the garden.

I quickly made my way out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards the front door. When I opened the door I stood shocked at the sight before my eyes. There were two police officers standing at the door. What could they possible want?

"Good evening, is there a Mr Edward Cullen here?" Why would they want Edward?? He hasn't done anything, I am sure of that.

"Y-yes" I stuttered as I led them out to the back garden. I was still confused about why they wanted Edward.

As soon as they were out in the garden they marched up to Edward, one each side of him. Edward immediately stood up. I could tell by his face that he knew as much about this as I did.

"Edward Cullen?" one of them asked. Edward just nodded; seemingly to confused to string a sentence together. Meanwhile Alice had put down the magazine and was now watching the scene in front of her.

"I am arresting you on suspicion of rape and trying to pervert the course of justice. You do not have to say anything. Anything you do say may be given in evidence against you...."

"NO" I screamed as I ran towards Edward and tried to stop the police putting the cuffs on him. Edward would never rape anyone, I knew that...but I suppose there were five years of his life that I had no clue about.

_**Sorry to leave it there but I can't resist a cliffy lol.**_

_**Anyone expecting that?**_

_**REVIEW :D:D**_

_**xxxx**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for not updating all week....I'm been REALLY busy :(.**_

_**Anyways here's the next chapter.**_

_**Remember...Always Bella's POV unless otherwise stated.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :(.**_

_**Chapter Four – Previous Accusations**_

I can't believe what just happened. Today was supposed to be a good day for Edward and I, we were getting ready to go off to college and now everything had been turned upside down by the police coming and arresting Edward on suspicion of rape.

I was still stood in the very same spot that I had been when he was arrested; I haven't moved a muscle. I was in too much shock...how could he do it? Did he do it? Who was it on?. The first person that sprung to my mind was Tanya; but I'm not even sure she could be that devious. I stood there for another few minutes until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little and looked behind me to see who the hand belonged to....Alice of course.

"You okay?" Alice asked quietly; I just nodded still to numb to speak.

"You know he didn't do it" she whispered quietly, so quietly I nearly didn't hear it.

"You really don't know that Alice" I whispered back; this moment seemed to serious to speak properly.

"But I do"

"How could you? You know what he was like...He could have done anything" I was now staring out at the chair that he had previously occupied.

"He never told you?" she questioned, I had no idea what she was on about.

"Never told me what?" my face was completely emotionless, none of this was getting through to me.

"I don't really think it's my place to say" Alice started to back track.

It was quite obvious that Alice had some kind of idea as to what was going on; if she didn't then she wouldn't be going on about him telling me something. That was one thing I was certain of.

"Alice, if you know something I think I have the right to know. I have been with Edward a year and a half and he just got arrested for rape. I need to know any information you have on any of it" I finally turned around to face her; she must have seen something on my face that told her it was better to tell me.

"Well you see...you know that Edward was with Tanya for a while before he got with you?" Alice questioned. I couldn't really see where this was going but I nodded anyway.

"Before that Edward was meeting, well a bit more than meeting, a girl called Lauren (**AN "meeting" in Ireland basically just means friends with benefits....you kiss and all when it suits ****you both) **but just before he started going out with Tanya he told Lauren he couldn't meet her anymore. Edward may be a lot of things Bella but one thing he ain't is a cheater. Anyway the night that Edward broke up with her was the last night he slept with her. After he broke it off with her he went to Tanya's house, I know it was kind of insensitive considering he had just slept with Lauren, and asked Tanya out; she said yes and they got together. Edward stayed over that night; I don't know if they slept together or not but he stayed over. Lauren found out later that day from a mutual from of her's and Edward's and she went mad. So she went to the police and filed a rape charge against Edward. Obviously he was with Tanya and she vouched for him so the charges were dropped as they only had circumstantial evidence" Alice explained everything to me.

I was a bit confused, I didn't know a girl called Lauren so she must go to a different school to us. But why would you claim a guy raped you just because he didn't want to be with you any more? There was seriously something wrong with that child.

But was this linked to this whole thing now? Then a thought crossed my mind....she wouldn't would she?

"You don't think that maybe Tanya withdrew her statement now that she knows she has no chance with Edward?" I asked cautiously.

"But she would get charged too, she with held vital information" Alice stated, though I could see that she was obviously thinking seriously about what I just said.

"Yeah, but wouldn't she get some plea-bargain? Like if she testifies against Edward they might let her off with community service or something??" suddenly a light must of clicked on in Alice's head. She was now thinking exactly what I was. Tanya was completely behind all of this....she just couldn't bare to see Edward happy with anyone but her (like that was ever going to happen).

But more importantly...Edward was no facing a prison sentence for a serious crime. It was looking very likely that he would go down for it if Tanya was going to continue this stupid vendetta against Edward.

_**I'm going to leave it there for now.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW :D you know I love them lol.**_

_**xxxx**_


	6. IMPORTANT

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I know that SOME people really like this story but really I'm not entirely blown away with it. I'm thinking maybe it will be better if I just take this down and leave the story the as ending at the end of Some Things Are Best Left In Cyberspace.**_

_**Tell me what you think**_

_**xxx**_


	7. Author's NoteSo Sorry!

I know it has been soooo long since I updated and you all probably hate me by now!!

But I have a week off school now for my mid-term and I just finished all my assignments so I'm really hoping to update at least once this week.

Once again....so sorry that it has been so long :( theres just so much going on

xxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 5

_**I Know that this isn't really how things work...but for the sake of my story its how they work lol**_

_**Only plan on making this a short chapter, as I have like a half hour to do it.**_

_**Once again....soooo sorry about lack of updates, but suppose thats school for you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**:(_

_Chapter 5: Facing Prison_

I sat in the Cullen's sitting room completely shocked, to say I was stunned would have been a total understatement. Tanya was stitching Edward up and there was nothing that I could do about it; I would have to watch as he went away for something that he didn't do.

But there had to be something, anything that I could do to help him!

"Bells, do you want to go down to the garda station?" Alice asked quietly whilst sitting down beside me and placing her tiny hand on my back.

"Umm, sure, yea" I stuttered as I got up from the sofa.

Alice drove us to the station in complete silence, I spent the whole ride their trying to think of some way to get Edward out of this mess, but my mind came up blank. I was utterly useless to him this time.

Alice dropped me at the door of the station as she drove round to find a parking space. I walked into the reception area and knocked on the bit of glass separating the reception area from guards that sat behind some big oak desk.

"May I help you?" asked a young looking guard that had opened the glass.

"Edward Cullen, I'd like to see him" I said blankly, showing no emotion what so ever. I wasn't even sure how I was feeling at this point.

"I'm sorry Miss but he's being questioned at the minute, you can't see him' the guard say in his snotty country accent, if I was feeling up to it I would have given him a piece of my mind.

"Okay, call me when I can see or talk to him" I mumbled as I trudged to the seating area to the left of the separating glass.

A minute or two later Alice practically came running into the reception and frantically looked around for me, when she seen me she ran over to me.

"Well??" she questioned

"He's being questioned, we could be in for some wait" I replied while staring at the dirty white wall in front of me,

"Alright Bells, I know this is tough on you and all but snap the hell out of it! Edward needs you and you wallowing in self pity at the minute isn't exactly helping" Alice was now shaking me, I just looked up at her.

"You know as much as I did that Edward didn't rape her, and its going to be up to us to somehow prove that! I need you right now and so does Edward"

I was sure my eyes glazed over as I thought about what Alice had just said. Edward did need me right now and as much as I might not like it Edward is in jail and I have to help Alice prove his innocence. However that was easier said than done, Tanya was a backstabbing cow set on revenge.

"But how Alice?? Tanya has well and truly stitched him up" I stated, raising my eyebrow at her. I really hoped that she would have an answer.

"Oh Bells I just don't know!" She sighed as she flung herself onto the seat beside me, a bit over dramatic if you ask me.

"Well think...we need to do something...we have to do something" I pleaded with her.

"But Edward is the smarter one" Alice frowned

"Well I'm sure he has thought of something by now!" I suddenly brightened up just a tiny bit.

Alice and I both just sat in silence after that. I sat and watched as drunk men were brought into custody, as guards came and went. I must have fallen asleep because they next thing that I remember was Alice shoving me gently.

"Wh...what??" I asked alert.

"We can see Edward now" Alice said gently, my eyes went saucer-like.

I numbly followed a guard as he lead us down through all of the interview ones. We came to the last doors and he led us into the door on the right.

By now Edward had been in custody nearly a day, they would soon be making a decision on whether or not to charge him. As I walked into the room I gasped. Edward was sat in a chair behind a big desk with a tape recorder on it. The room was lit mostly by a small window with railings on the outside of it. Even though the room was dimly lit I could still see Edward's features. His face was paler than I had ever seen it, he had bags under his red eyes and his hair was a lot messier that usual. It was obvious that he had a rough 24 hours.

Without saying a word I just walked over to him and hugged him; he almost instantly started crying on my shoulder. That was just enough to set me off.

"I didn't do it" he said after he had regained his composure.

"We know, I told her everything" Alice whispered from where she was stood at the door, the guard was now gone.

"You believe it don't you? You know I would never do anything like that Bells, that's not me" Edward said in a rush. I took his hand in mine.

"I know you wouldn't. I'm completely behind you" I smiled at him.

"But how??" Alice wondered out loud as she made her was to the vacant seat the other side of the desk.

"Well apparently when Lauren initially reported the rape she had bruises on her arms, as evidence. She could also prove that we had sexual intercourse, but obviously she claimed that it wasn't consensual, she could also prove that I was at her house the evening/night she claimed to of been raped. All that evidence was circumstantial and not enough to arrest me before as I had Tanya's statement backing up that I had been with her at the time. But now that she has changed her statement its looking very likely that this time they will charge me" Edward explained to his sister and me.

"How did she get the bruises? And how can she prove you had sex and that you were at her house?" Alice questioned.

"Well the bruises I'm assuming she did to herself, its really not that hard to get bruises. She can prove we had sex from DNA from her bed-sheets and her neighbours seen me arriving at the house"

"Hmmm" Alice mused.

"I think I have an idea" I stated from where I had been listening hard to Edward's story. Edward and Alice both focused their attention on me, eager to know my plan.

"Well Tanya can make or break this case..." I stated and they both nodded looking a little apprehensive about where I was going with this.

But I knew where I was going, and I was pretty damn sure that I could get Edward out of this mess. I just needed Alice to go along with my plan.

**Sorry to leave it there but I had to :).**

**I personally think that this chapter is written fairly bad, but I just got to get back into the swing of writing this story, it has been a while.**

**Please review, I love them :D**

**xxxxx**


	9. Chapter 6

_**I have been so busy lately I really haven't had the time to update....don't hate me :P**_

_**But to make it up to ye, I'm going to try my best to finish writing this story today (theres not too many chapters left after this one, this is only a short sequel lol), but I won't be putting all the chapters up today, they will be up every few days or so tho. ANNNND I'm thinking of doing a one-shot, heres the summary:**_

_Edward Cullen used to be a player, then he fell for Bella Swan. They have been going out for a year, but one day can change their relationship forever._

_**So what do you think of that??**_

_**Anyways heres the next chapter....**_

Today was the day that my plan was going to be put into action, I hoped for both mine and Edward's sake that it all went well.

"Bells, you ready??" Alice approached me as I sat twiddling my thumbs on the bed; I just smiled meekly as an answer.

"Whats up?" Alice frowned

"What if it doesn't work?" I asked in a small laughed slightly; this made me look up at her in surprise.

'You know Tanya as well as I do, trust me this will work" she explained.

I suppose she was right really. I knew Tanya and I knew for a fact that she just could not help herself. But there was still so much that could go wrong; but I couldn't think about that at this minute. The man I love is in jail and I had vowed to do my very best to get him out; and thats just what I was about to do.

Alice pulled up outside Tanya's house. I had never been before but it really wasn't what I had pictured it to be. Tanya always gave the impression of being rich and spoilt and so I had always imagined that she would have some big posh house; how wrong could I be?? Her house was in a run down area of town. The house was brick built, but at the moment it didn't look to steady and the front garden was so over grown I couldn't even see the front path. I laughed a little to myself; why the hell does she pretend to be something she's not? That's something I could never understand.

"Bella??" Alice waved her hand in front of my face, I must of zoned out by accident.

"Sorry I'm just surprised. You sure this is her house??" I scrunched my face up.

"Not what you expected? tell me bout it" Alice laughed.

"Anyway back to business" I whispered.

Alice must have sensed my nervouseness because she reached over and put her hand on top of mine.

"You don't have to do this if you really don't want to" she looked right into my eyes.

"I do want to, I would do anything to prove Edward's innocence" I didn't even have to think about that.

"Then go do your thing" Alice grinned.

I smiled a little smile at her and got out of the car; making sure I had the bag with me. As I dodged all the foilage in the garden and made my way up to the front door I went over the plan in my head. I knocked the door loudly and within a minute or two Tanya was standing in front of me.

"Bella" Tanya was obviously shocked to see me; this should be quite easy.

I pushed my way in past her.

"Come in why don't ya" she muttered as she closed the door and followed me.

"Why??" I got straight to the point after making sure that everything was set.

"Sorry, I don't get you" she acted confused

"Oh cut the crap Tanya. You and I both know that you got Edward arrested" I shouted and pointed my finger in her face

"Thats some accusation" Tanya smiled smugly

"So is rape!" I screamed

"Oh come on he deserved it! sure he didn't rape Lauren but who's to say he never raped anyone else?? I wouldn't put it past him. He got what he deserved"

"You can't say that! you know he didn't rape Lauren, he was with you that night" I threw my hands up in the air.

"I know that, and so does Edward. But the police don't and thats what counts" Got ya

"So why do it then?!"

"Coz he dumped me, nobody dumps me and gets away with it" Tanya snarled

"Oh just get over yourself!!" I yelled and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind me for effect.

I hopped into the car. I was on a total high now, I had done it.

"Well??" Alice as expectantly.

"Got it all" I smiled as I reached into my bag and pulled out the tape recorder.

"YAY!!" Alice screeched as she hugged me.

We now had proof that Edward was innocent! All that was left to do now was go and show the police the tape with Tanya's confession.

_**Well there ya go people :D another chapter up, and I decided not to leave it as a cliffy lol I do too many of them :D**_

_**So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!! If i get more than 20 reviews I will put the next chapter (maybe the next two) up 2moro!**_

_**xxxxx**_


	10. Chapter 7

_**I have decided that I'm just going to finish up the story in this chapter, so it may be a long one lol.**_

_**And once again, I know this is not how things work, but for my story it is :).**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

_**So heres the final chapter....**_

As Alice pulled up outside the garda station I felt knots form in my stomach; what if the evidence wasn't enough?? what if they thought that it was a set up and not really Tanya on the tape??

"Ready??" Alice asked

"As I'll ever be" I smiled slightly at her.

I hopped out of the car as Alice locked it behind us. She practically ran over to me and nearly knocked me over.

"Calm down Alice" I laughed slightly at her enthusiasm.

"Bells you have no idea how thankful I am! you got my brother out of jail!!" Alice screamed.

"I haven't got him out yet" I pointed out

"We have a confession Bells!! What more could they want??" Alice retorted, she did have a point I suppose.

"And you know the best part?" I smiled wickedly

"Ohhh what?" Alice was obviously intrigued

"Tanya can be done for peverting the course of justice _**(A/N think thats what its called? Im not really good with things like that)**_"

"Ya know, I never even thought about that" Alice laughed

"As much as I would love to stay here and discuss it with you, I have a boyfriend to get out of jail" I stated as I made my way once again into the garda station reception area.

I knocked on the glass as Alice stood beside me, after a second the same garda as the other day came to the glass and opened it.

"How may I help you miss?" He asked in his country accent.

"I would like to see Detective Murray please" I smiled politely at him.

"May I ask what its concerning?"

"Edward Cullen" I replied shortly

"I will get him now for you, if you just wait over in them seats" he pointed to the uncomfortable seats against the wall, I just smiled and walked away.

I sat in the a seat and just thought. I thought about what it would be like with Edward back, I know that it had only been a few days since I last seen him, but I really did miss him. I suppose when you love someone any time that you spend apart you miss them like hell. My train of thought was interrupted by Alice nudging me.

"What?" I akedd clearly irritated

"Touchy" she laughed and then pointed to a tall, broad man walking towards us.

"Yea?' I asked as I scrucnched my face up.

"I think thats Detective Murray" Alice said in a 'duh' tone of voice

"Ohhhh" I whispered as the man was nearly in front of us now.

"Hello, my name is Adrian Murray. I heard you were looking for me, something about Edward Cullen?" He asked formally

"Yes, I have some evidence I would like to show you" I replied as formally as him

"Alright, follow me then please" He stated as he made his way down the same corridor as the other day and led us into a room to the right.

"Take a seat" He smiled at Alice and I. We both took our seats.

"You have evidence?" He aimed the question at me.

"I believe so, I have a confession from Tanya" I explained, inside my heart was beating so hard I was sure that even Edward could hear it wherever he was.

"A confession of what?"

"That she set Edward up, that he was with her that night and she changed her statement after he dumped her" I stated calmly, alot calmer than I felt anyway.

"Right, were is this confession?" He asked and I pulled the tape recorder out of my bag and handed it to him.

He looked at it for the second and then pressed the play button. There was a bit of crackiling to begin with but then myy voice could clearly be heard...

"Why??"

"Sorry, I don't get you" Tanya's sickly sweet voice spoke

"Oh cut the crap Tanya. You and I both know that you got Edward arrested" I winced as I realised for the first time how loud I asctually shouted.

"Thats some accusation" I gagged, you could practically hear the smugness in her voice.

"So is rape!"

"Oh come on he deserved it! sure he didn't rape Lauren but who's to say he never raped anyone else?? I wouldn't put it past him. He got what he deserved" at this point I looked up to Detective Murray and he seemed quite shocked, I presumed that was a good thing.

"You can't say that! you know he didn't rape Lauren, he was with you that night"

"I know that, and so does Edward. But the police don't and thats what counts"

"So why do it then?!"

"Coz he dumped me, nobody dumps me and gets away with it"

"Oh just get over yourself!!"

He stopped the tape and looked at me.

"Well, I must say you have done a good job there Miss..." He trailed off

"Swan"

"Miss Swan" He smiled "I believe that this is sufficient evidence to let Edward go"

I practically jumped on him there and then, he laughed slightly. For once, Alice seemed to have kept herself more composed than me.

"And Tanya and Lauren??" Alice asked

"Well we will look into Tanya getting done for peverting the course of justice and will definitely be getting done for wasting police time" He explained, huge smiles spread across both mine and Alice's faces.

"When will Edward be out??" I asked excitedly

"In about an hour or so, there's just some paperwork that has to be done. If you two could just wait here until then" He stated as he made his way out of the room.

"We did it!!" I yelled as Alice jumped on me as soon as the door was shut.

"I can't believe it" I whispered, more to myself than to Alice.

"Well believe it Bells, oh my god we owe you so much" Alice said as she pulled away from our hug

"No, I get my boyfriend back, that is enough thanks for me" I grinned widely

"Don't be stupid! you saved my brother, if it wasn't for your plan he could be in here for years!"

"You can buy me a take away tonight and we will call it evens" I laughed

"Deal" Alice giggled.

We both composed ourselves and set down in silence for a little while. Every minute that passed felt like forever it was kind of like that JLS song..

_Every minutes like an hour_

_Every hours like a day_

_Everyday lasts forever_

_But what else am I guna do?_

_I'd wait forever and a day for you_

That pretty much sums up how its been for me over the last few days without Edward.

Eventually Edward walked through the doors with the biggest grin on his face.

"Edward!!" I screamed as I ran over to him and he picked me up and twirled me round.

"Thank you" He whispered in my ear.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm as happy as you are that you are out" I whispered into his ear.

"Bells, you saved my life hun" He smiled as he put me back down on my feet.

"I also saved mine" I said simply. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I realised that it was Alice, I had completely forgotten about her being there, I was just so happy to be there in his arms.

"Bro" Alice shouted as she hugged him, well it looked more like a rugby tackle to me but I'm sure to her it was just a hug.

"Sis" Edward laughed that angelic laugh of his, a few days ago I thought that I wouldn't hear that for a long long time.

We soon made our way back to the Cullen house. Obviously all of Edwards family were glad to see him and thanful to me. I don't really see why, what I did was as selfish as it was kind. As much as they had missed him they did give Edward and I some time alone that evening. As promised Alice brought me a take away. Edward and I watched 'The Notebook'. If I was honest I spent alot more time studying Edwards face and his reaction to everything that was going on in the film; I had seen it a thousand times anyway.

I don't remember much else, I fell asleep in Edwards arms that night and thats the way that it was supposed to be.

**Three Months Later**

Good evening and welcome to the 5 o'clock news. My name is Marie O'Conner.

Today Tanya Denali and Lauren Molloy were both sentenced to two years each. Tanya for peverting the court of justice and Lauren for wasting police time.

They have both already served three months of their sentence. And with good behaviour they should both be out in just over a year.

_**Well there ya go people, its the end :(**_

_**I really enjoyed doing this chapter and I was going to make it into 2/3 short chapters but I decided that coz I didn't update much I would treat ya to it all in one big chapter :D**_

_**Anyway please review :D**_

_**xxx**_**xxxxxxx**


	11. The OneShot, As Promised

_**Just posted my first one-shot so please go and have a look and tell me what you think :)**_

_**Its called Pretty Damn Perfect and is about how one day can change a friendship.**_

_**Please have a look at it if you have time.**_

_**xxxx**_


End file.
